He's a Mystery
by Anakondaa
Summary: Cascades of gentle touch, His passion blinding my eyes, I find I lose myself drowning in his colorful sky, I'm aware of his grace . . . Those careless kisses, Tattooed on a sacred place He's a mystery.


**ME: This is my first song-fic. I have based it upon a lovely little song called She's a Mystery by Journey. Obviously as this is about Zero and Kaname I have changed it so the pronouns are masculine.**

**Yuuki(my partner in fangirl crime): Oh my god . . . pronouns.**

**ME: What?**

**Yuuki: You are such a friggin ****_nerd!_**

**ME:*raises eyebrows* And you aren't? Half the time your the one hanging over my shoulder correcting me.**

**Yuuki: Yeah because you need all the help you can get, and BTW that should have been you're not your in the previous sentence.**

**ME: See there you go again.**

**Yuuki: Well I wouldn't have to 'hang over your shoulder' as you put it if you didn't make so many mistakes.**

**ME: Shut up, you are clumsy and immature and . . . um . . . aw come on Yuuki! Please don't cry. There, there. I didn't really mean it, I'm sorry.**

**Yuuki: *sniffles* Are you really sorry?**

**ME: Yes I'm very sorry! *hugs***

**Yuuki: All right then get on with the fic or people won't read.**

**ME: Right. *claps hands together* Shall we get started then, partner?**

**Yuuki: After you dear partner.**

_Cascades of gentle touch,_

_His passion blinding my eyes,_

_I find I lose myself drowning in his colorful sky,_

_I'm aware of his grace . . . Those carless kisses,_

_Tattooed on a sacred place He's a mystery._

The only sounds in the small bedroom belonging to my lover are his steady heartbeat and my hitched breathing. He has me backed up against the wood door leading to the hallway of the Sun Dorms in Cross Academy. My breathing stutters once again as he nips at the patch of exposed neck that just a moment ago he had been kissing. He licks the spot as an apology for the pain even though he knows I don't really care.

I bring one of my hands to the nape of his neck, burying fingers into soft silver locks and push him to face me, staring into his beautiful lavender eyes and then proceed to bring my lips to his. He moans slightly into the kiss and then _attacks_ my mouth with his, the tongue exploring my mouth and coaxing my muscle into a battle I already know I am going to lose.

This conviction grows as my efforts go slack when he rolls his hips forward bringing our arousals flush against each other and I have to kissing stop to make sure I'm breathing. Our hands fly to remove the clothing keeping us apart. When both our shirts and my pants are off I push off the door and aim us toward the bed. We get there but not without a bit of maneuvering on his part. We land as we always have sex, with him on top.

He never stops, never stumbles, never falls. Even when he is buried deep within me with our bodies moving with and against each other, his cock brushing that spot deep within me, he never loses his composure. He is ever the hunter and I the vampire.

No emotion, nothing that could compromise him. He does not seem to love me and he always seems disgusted by what it is we end up doing together. However he always comes back, always.

_Wondering if he loves me,_

_He's a mystery, He's a sweet confusion,_

_He's my zen, My own, my only Shangri-la_

_He's my French champagne, he's my ooh-la-la,_

I wake earlier than him, a rare occurrence. He fell asleep against me his arm draped over me. Here in sleep he is snuggled against me, a peacefulness about him. I never want him to wake. He is the opposite of affectionate when awake.

He always leaves without a word and it tears at my heart.

I fell in love the first time we met and he attempted to stab me. His absolute defiance intrigued me, and his scarred heart tugged at my affections. He simply is beautiful and heartbreaking. All the facets of him draw me in. I haven't stopped thinking of him in five years.

The man I love stirs beside me.

"Good morning, Zero." I say before giving him a gentle kiss, he will most likely hurt me for doing so. I am shocked when instead of drawing back and punching me as I expect he instead leans into the kiss and sighs. I pull back and blink at him. He blinks back before seeming to wake up fully. He shoves me back and tumbles out of bed to run to the bathroom presumably to shower.

I stare after him a moment before a slow smile spreads across my face. He has _never_ kissed me without being in a lust, blood hunger, or alcohol induced frenzy before. Maybe he can love me.

/\\\/\

It's time for the crossover. To me it's just another chance to see my sweet Zero. When we reach the gates though I see something that makes my heart drop, my breath stutter, and a cry falls from my parted lips. I see _my_ lover kissing some silly girl. The entirety of the night class' fanclubs are watching them. For once there is silence and every mouth is hanging open in shock. The girl is laying on top of him in the middle on the path kissing him enthusiastically.

I don't stay to see any more instead I take off and run to the forest. I don't realize I am crying until I come to a stop gasping to lean against a giant oak. I come to a realization my heart wasn't breaking before. It is breaking now, cracking and splitting and splintering, driving what felt like bits of glass and ice into my body.

It hurts more than _anything_ I have _ever_ experienced.

/\\\/\/\

POV: Zero

I woke to the kiss of Kaname Kuran, the most beautiful and confusing people I have ever known. He always lets me in. Never protests when I take him. I know he only does it to keep me from going level E and hurting people and yet when he does things like kiss me so sweetly I can't help but feel my traitorous heart go a little closer to him.

I reacted without thinking when he kissed me this morning. I am so far in love with him that it hurts. I couldn't stand it if I had to see the expression of disgust that he would surely wear if I stayed long enough to see it.

/\\\/\/\

When it comes time for the crossover I feel the urge to run for cover. I don't want to see him. I don't want to see anyone as it is, but as always Yuuki manages to drag me there. How could I deny my cute little sister?

I am too tired to deal with the hormonal screaming girls today. I fully intend to scare the bejesus out of them. That might make them shut up at least for at least two seconds. Once we reach the usual throngs of adoring dumb chicks I begin to put my 'scare them silly' plan into action.

I'm trying to break through the crowd only to feel a sudden weight against my side that pushes me onto the path where I am tackled by some random girl with long blond hair. She (against all laws of survival) has just started _kissing_ me! I freeze for a moment then I hear a plaintive cry that sounds suspiciously like Kaname's . This utterance that sounds through the silence I was unaware had fallen and breaks through my shock. I flip the girl off me, snarling in an animalistic fashion.

I don't care if I have hurt her. I look around frantically for Kaname and see him disappearing into the woods. I can smell salt in the air. He can't be _crying_ can he? _I have to find him._ Is my only thought as I crash through the swarms of dumbstruck teenagers. I slam my way through the trees hitting several of them, gaining a few new scratches. One particularly violent branch gets me right across my neck leaving a line of blood and an unbearable pressure in my throat. It forces me to stop as I start coughing and choking violently. Once I have regained the wonderful capacity of breathing I force myself to _think _about things for a moment.

I smack myself in the forehead as the obvious solution occurs to me. _Of course,_ I think, _follow his scent_.

I slow my heart and concentrate on the air around me. Lifting my face to the breeze I draw in a deep breath through my nose. My head snaps around to the south as I catch my lover's well known yet still tantalizing scent. He smells of cinnamon and chocolate. I spring lightly to my feet but stay low to the ground my hunter's instincts kicking in.

My strides are long and careful. I avoid anything that could make excessive noise I get excited as I near my prey. I stop using my hunter's stride when he comes into view. Kaname is sagging against the rough bark of a large oak. His arm covers his face keeping his beautiful eyes from my sight. I can smell salt on him. He _has _been crying. My heart pangs at this realization.

I step toward him with a soft "Kaname?"

/\\\/\/\

POV: Kaname

I must have stood against that tree for at least half an hour, crying my eyes out. I had already known he didn't love me, so why did this hurt so much now? I knew why. I had given myself false hope. Hope is a horribly painful device of torture. It is also a heavenly drug of an emotion. Zero gave me hope and then cruelly pulled it away. He will never love me. I am a pureblood vampire. The thing he hates. I cannot have him.

All I ever was to him was a toy. Something to keep him occupied. Now that he has found someone else willing he'll move on. Drop me like a used tissue.

It is then that I hear a familiar, heart-breakingly soft voice say hesitantly,

"Kaname?" I whip my arm away from my face and stare at the hunter before me. He has his arms wrapped around himself and is looking at me in a way that makes my heart flutter before I squash the flutter violently.

"Done making out with your new toy then are you?" I ask nastily. He looks shocked. His eyebrows descend angrily as he shoots back,

"Is that what you thought I was doing? Playing?" Realization dawns on his handsome features, "Did you think that's what I was doing with you?" I scoff,

"Well what else could it have been?" Hurt laces my tone. His expression softens as he looks at me. His voice goes back to the gentle tone it had earlier.

"It was about as far from 'playing' as possible." My heart hops once more and this time I don't squash it.

"It wasn't?" I ask hesitantly.

"No." He states firmly. "In fact I always thought it was you this relationship meant nothing to." I gasp at this. Does this mean it meant something to him.

"It never meant nothing to me." I say just as firmly. "How could it mean nothing when I lo-" I cut my self off suddenly.

"You what?" He asks with a light in his eyes that I haven't seen before. It's something I know of. Of course I know of it. How could I not? It's hope. I screw up my courage and say what I've wanted to for quite some time now.

"I love you." He gasps this time then smiles so brightly I might be permanently blind from the light. He launches himself at me with a cry of joy and something akin to relief. He doesn't kiss me though. Instead he just hugs me before saying something that sets the spark of hope into flames,

"I love you too!" He laughs then. It's something I've never heard before. The sound is pure joy and it makes me want to laugh too. I decide that now is as good a time as any to kiss him, so I lean in and capture his lips in a soft sweet kiss that neither of us has experienced before. He tastes of mint and vanilla against me. Both of us are fully conscious and aware of our actions. As a result it is our best kiss yet, at least until the next one. This one still has the sweetness of the earlier kiss but it also holds a fire that burns slow and pleasant. I break away and say to him,

"We should probably go back to my room so we can follow this kiss to its inevitable conclusion." He laughs at this and leans his forehead against mine and says,

"If that's all right with you?"_ I_ laugh at that.

"Oh it's more then all right."

**ME: Alright this is where we leave the fluff driven horny bastards so they can make love like a couple of rabbits.**

**Yuuki: Effenie! Control your language!**

**ME: What?! I didn't actually curse did I?**

**Yuuki: Yes you did. You said bastards.**

**ME: Yuuki!**

**Yuuki: What?!**

**ME: *smirks evilly* Language. **

**Yuuki: You know it's no wonder no one likes you.**

**ME: Hey! *sniffs* That's just mean.**

**Yuuki: Don't cry! Take it like a man.**

**ME: But I'm a woman! *crys***

**Yuuki: Come on, it's alright, It wasn't true. I like you, so don't cry.**

**ME: *sniffs* Do you really like me?**

**Yuuki: Yes. *hugs***

**ME: Alright, I like you to.**

**Yuuki: Good, now that we've gotten Zero and Kaname together and managed to make each other cry and decided we ****_do _****like each other let's say the disclaimer.**

**ME: Right-oh let's. Shall we do it in twin-speak?**

**Yuuki: Wouldn't have it any other way. You start.**

**ME: Effenie does not own-**

**Yuuki: anything to do with-**

**ME: vampire knights or the**

**Yuuki: song She's a Mystery. -**

**ME: The only thing she-**

**Yuuki: does own is the -**

**ME: plot.**

**Yuuki: I would say that's a job well done.**

**ME: Yeah. Couldn't have done it without you though Yuuki.**

**Yuuki: *giggles* Thanks.**


End file.
